Harry Potter and The will power
by lisy01
Summary: Harry has left the wizarding world and the war in order to train alone. 10 years later he defeated the dark lord. He should be happy, but his life is really bad. Without knowing he uses the "power he knows not" to come back in time... H/Hr, non-HBP
1. Prologue

Notes:

1) I don't own anything and I don't make any money from it, it's just for pleasure.

2) My story totally ignores HBP and DH (didn't like those very much).

3) Sorry but English isn't my first language, so even if I try not to make too much mistakes, I will probably end up doing a fair amount of them. Please don't flame me for this, but let me know so I can correct them.

4) This is not really a super!Harry fic, even if he has super powers and is quite smart, the idea of this story is more in the line of a time-travel fic.

5) This is my first story, I know that it's nearly impossible to create new plots and I know that lots of this can be found in other stories. Just know that I didn't steal anyone's work as I try to make my own story with my own ideas.

Hope you enjoy

Lisy

**Prologue**

This was the end of the war. Harry had won, the body of the dark lord laid broken less than a meter away, the world was finally safe again. For how long, he didn't know but for now it was safe and that's all that mattered.

He had studied a lot in the 10 years he had been out of the country alone before his final confrontation with Voldemort. 10 long years spent travelling alone and searching the "power he knows not" as Dumbledore had refused to train him, claiming that it would not help him defeat his nemesis as only his "power" could help and he needed to find it on his own. So he had left, the day after graduation, as his friends slept in after the celebration of the night before. He had left a note explaining why he left and that he would come back when ready. He got out of headquarter with only the clothes he had on him and his wand, decided to find his "power".

It didn't take long for him to find out what he was looking for. Less than two weeks actually. His idea had been that if he was to know something Voldemort didn't' know, he had to learn it from someone (or something) who had more knowledge than Voldemort. That led him to the conclusion that he knew of only two people who could help him: Dumbledore and Merlin himself. Dumbledore had already told him that he wouldn't teach him, so he had to turn to Merlin. Of course, Merlin had been dead for centuries so he wouldn't be able to learn from him directly, he would have to learn from what he left.

The first thing he did was to visit the grave of Merlin. He didn't know why, but it seemed important. In a way, he figured that seeing it would maybe help him understand, so he came to one of the most often visited place in the wizarding world (under a heavy glamour for fear of being recognised of course) and took a ticket for the guided tour. Half an hour later, he found himself in front of an old tombstone 'odd' he thought 'I certainly didn't expect this'. It was just a regular tombstone, nothing glorious, no gold or precious gems everywhere, just a plain old tombstone with a lot of writings on it. He came out of his reverie as the guide began to speak again "And finally, to stop our visit here is the grave of Merlin, the greatest wizard ever. I think you wonder why this particular tomb is so 'simple', well it is not by choice as one could think, no it is more because the wards created by Merlin himself on his tombstone before his death make it impossible for us to move it or ever build something around it. Why is this tombstone so important that he decided to ward it like that, no one knows. Countless of experts had tried everything they could to solve that mystery, and the only thing they could say was that the magic Merlin performed on this stone is so strong that it'll probably last another millennium or two before it would be possible to break it. The only thing we can say for certain is that this is the grave of Merlin, as the only thing written on this tombstone is his name 'Myrrdin Emris'..."

As the guide continued speaking, Harry frowned 'Why is that he says that there is only his name on it? There is more than that with this text behind! Why doesn't anyone react? Am I the only one to see this?' From where he was he could clearly read what was on the stone, it read:

"You who are free of mind

Whose spirit has not been bound

Know magic has no limit

Your beliefs are what stop it

Merging your will and magic

Will bring you on the path you seek"

After that, he tried to tell discretely about what he read to other people, but every time they looked at him like if he was just a crazy lunatic, so he decided to keep it for himself and not mention it.

That night, in the sleeping bag he had conjured, he began to think about it 'Well I am quite sure I am the only one to see it. It's kind of strange. Maybe it was just an illusion, but why would I be the only one to see it? Maybe I'm the only one because of the wards on the stone the guide spoke about? - That must be it. After all, it is a message from Merlin, so it must have been pretty important for him that it could not fall into the wrong hands. Is it a message for me then? No, I don't think so, Merlin wasn't a seer and even if, he couldn't have seen so far in the future. No it must be for everyone who is "free of mind, whose spirit has not been bound" as it says... yes, that must be it, no reason for Merlin of all people to let me a message from across the grave.

Ok, now what about the rest of the text "magic has no limit" it would mean that everything can be done with magic - but we know that's not true, there are limits, one cannot conjure things like gold or platinum for once, and things like wandless magic are impossible! And we cannot do a lot of other things like...' but suddenly, he interrupted his thoughts 'Of course! That's what the next line is about "your beliefs are what stop it" there should not be limits, only the one we would give ourselves! There is nothing that can't be done with magic, only the things we think can't be done! Wow, but how? That's the next lines! Of course, it's logic, man, if Merlin is right then the only thing to do is to "merge my will and my magic" and there would not be any limits to what I could do!'

And so for ten years, he isolated himself and taught himself, meditating and exercising is will power. Everyday pushing the limits of magic a little bit further, going so far as to be totally exhausted. Travelling around the world to try new things in new places. It went like this until finally he sensed he was ready to fight Voldemort. Everything went really fast, he just decided to come to Hogsmeade and wait for the dark lord to show himself - as he was really prompt to do, he knew. No more than two hours later, the snake face was there, so he came out of his hiding spot and walked calmly to where the dark lord stood. Voldemort seeing the boy he had tried to kill for more than 26 years now began to laugh and taunt "So boy, long time no see! How are you? Have you finally decided you had seen enough people die and are tired of hiding?" "No, Tom" Harry simply replied "I am here because I finished my training and now, I am going to get rid of you for good" the dark lord smirked "So much good speech! Well, I'm eager to see what you have become after those 10 long years, let's fight, shall we Potter? I hope you won't be as disappointing as all those fools before you!"

And so the final battle began. It ended really quickly and the duel was not anything like what you could have expected: there was no fancy curses, no super-powered spells, no acrobatics, no super long exhaustive incredible battle... Just two jets of light: one green from the dark lord, the other a pale blue from Harry. Harry evaded the green light, but Voldemort was not able to escape the blue as Harry's spell had been made up long before to follow his enemy until it reached its target. The only thing he had had to do was to will to throw something at Voldemort that would kill him and make him unable to come back to life. Just like this and it was over. Nobody could believe it but here it was.

The months after that were not of the bests he had in his life. Lots of good people were dead - Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and his sons, Bill and Percy, Flitwick, Luna, Hermione's parents, and countless other. But the worst happened at Hogwarts when he met his friends two days after the duel.

"So, finally decided to come back, heh?" Ron said, with an odd voice that Harry could not remember his old friend ever using. Not knowing what to answer, he just said the first thing that came to his mind "Hey guys". Apparently, it was not a good thing to say as Ron's ears became a bit redder - a sure sign that he was not happy - "Hey guys? That's all? You go on your own for ten bloody years with just a f note, you let us alone and let people be killed, then finally you come back and kill the dark lord without any worry in the world and all you have to say is 'hey guys'?"

Harry could not understand what Ron was on about, sure he had been away trying to find the "power he knows not" but why was Ron so angry? And why had Hermione not say a word since she entered? Hell, she hadn't even looked at him yet! "Euh, mate, I am sorry I left without a word but I don't understand why you are so angry. I mean it's finally over so now we will be able to live our lives. And you have to fill me in what happened since I left. And..." but he was cut at this point by Ron "You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened since you weren't there while people were dying! Ô yes, I'll tell you! What happened is that you let my dad die! You weren't there when the Burrow was attacked and he died! YOU weren't there when they caught Bill! YOU weren't there to help Hermione after her house was attacked and her parents killed in front of her! YOU WERE AWAY, YOU BLOODY COWARD! YOU LET US SUFFER!" he yelled. With a snort he added "and now you'll even have more money and glory, because you are a 'hero'" He walked to the door before telling one last thing "I won't hex you because of the friendship we had, but I don't want to see you again, so stay away from me and my family" and stormed out of the headmaster's office.

Harry was stunned, he had not expected THAT from Ron and truly didn't know what to do. Suddenly Hermione approached. Harry could see the tears in her eyes. She finally looked at him in the eyes and he could see the sadness in her. They stayed like this for a moment before she finally spoke "I'm sorry Harry. I-I... I know it's... not your fault... But you-you... have to understand, when..." she began to sob "when you left and everyone around us was d-dying... Ron was the only one there for me... I can't-t so against him on this, I n-need him, Harry... I'm sorry, I hope you will forgive me" And she left him, alone and speechless.

To make things even worse, after the celebrations began to stop, people began to think like Ron, and even began to fear him for the powers he had. He quickly became an outcast.

He now lived alone in a small flat in Diagon Ally. There was not a lot to do so he spent a lot of time sulking and thinking. Every hope he had had before were now far away. As he walked to his kitchen to prepare something to eat he began to think, once again about all the things that had gone bad in his life. 'I know when everything went so bad in my life' he thought 'it's that bloody Halloween when snake-face decided to kill me, that's when. If only this could have been changed in any way, then I could have had a good life...'

He continued to focus on this as he ate and didn't stop until he came to bed. What he didn't realise was that by focusing on this single thought he was once again going to destroy one of the "rules" of magic.

A.N: I know it's not much, but it's to launch the story. The plot will really begin in chapter two or three once everything is in place

If you have any question do not hesitate to let a review and i will do my best to answer.

Lisy


	2. Chapter 1 What?

A.N: 2 reviews in not even 1 day, not bad! Thanks a lot, it realy means something that you took the time to give your opinion. Here is the first chapter, the real begining of this story. I hope you'll like it as much as I took pleasure writing it.

Alorkin: I intended to put a bit of Harry's training here and there as to not put it in one big boring bloc. I think it will help when I need tu put some 'fresh air' when the plot is too fast or too slow... The idea is also to be able to use it to explain some eventual too strange things or some of the things he'll be able to do in the future.

As for the plot, well, I'll let you read and I'll tell more at the end of the chapter. ;-)

Enjoy

Lisy

**Chapter 1 - What? How? Why?**

Has he began to stir, he knew there was something off. He didn't know what, but something wasn't quite how it should have been. The strangest thing was that it didn't feel wrong or bad but rather good in fact, like if he was in a better place.

'Am I dead?' he asked himself quite stupidly. But as the fog lifted from his sleepy mind he opened his eyes to see that the sun wasn't quite up yet and quickly came to the conclusion that he was well alive. 'Well, that's too much to ask I suppose' he thought with a sight. 'However, I don't know why I feel so well and I haven't felt like this in a long time... Let's enjoy it while I can.' And with a smile on his lips he felt asleep once again.

The second time he awoke, the world didn't seem to be so good. The sun was well in the sky - through it was still no late in the morning - and the first thing to come to his mind was that he was quite uncomfortable. Understanding that his little lie-in was over, he opened his eyes. The feeling that something was off came back immediately.

'What the hell?!' his mind was screaming. The world all around him seemed bigger. Much bigger. 'Ok, what is it this time?' he asked himself, trying to stay calm. However it didn't last long as he began to notice things that were really out. 'Why is the ceiling blue? I know the one in my room is white. And the window is not on the right of the bed but on my left.' As he found about all the details that were off, one thing came to his mind 'Shit, I've been kidnapped by giants, how did this happen? Is it a sick joke made by some psyco? Ok Potter, out of this bed, even if you are in some shit that's really the only thing you can do at this point'

But that proved to be quite another problem, he wasn't able to come out of his sheets and he found his body quite not well coordinated. 'What's wrong with me, what's happening?' he began to panic.

Then something REALLY strange happened, something that shouldn't be happening, he began to yell and cry! 'Damn! Why am I crying? Please something or someone help me!' He was totally panicking now and strangely couldn't think straight when a beautiful woman with red hair entered the room he was in "Hello young man! My, my, you seem to be quite vocal today Harry. Don't worry, Mummy is here, everything's all right"

In his near-hysterical state, Harry didn't really understand what the woman was saying, but somehow her voice was like a sweet music that soothed him.

The woman took him in her arms, and gave him a hug. It felt so good that he stopped crying immediately. "There, there, better?" the woman said. He wanted to respond, to tell her that yes he felt better, but all that came was a small "Muaah" that made the woman chuckle.

Calmed down, he began to try to understand what was happening. The woman was nice and certainly didn't look like a giantess, what is more he could understand what she was saying to him, and he knew he didn't speak giant. So it would mean that was him that had shrunk. But why did he react like that? After all, he was 28 now and shouldn't have reacted like a small child!

He was interrupted in his mussing by the soft laugh of the mysterious woman who held him in her arms "Oh, I know why you were so noisy today! Looks like someone needs a new nappy!"

'Nappy? Huh?' but before he could even begin to proceed this new information he found himself on his back, and the woman was already removing his pajamas. He tried to tell her that he didn't wear nappies and to stop trying to remove his pant, he tired to get out of this ridicule position, but all that came out was some silly baby blabling. 'So I HAVE reverted to a baby-state... Well, there is nothing I can do now so maybe I can learn something from this woman. Who is she anyway, I don't remember knowing someone like that but somehow I really like her...' He began to study the woman in front of him. She wasn't really tall, maybe 1,70 meter and looked like she was quite young, in her early 20's if he had to make a guess. The most prominent thing about her was her long silky red hair. Not quite a Weasley red, he didn't know how to describe it, it was more intense and in the same time less aggressive than the infernal Weasley colour.

As the woman took off the diaper he had on him, he tried to look on her face to avoid such an embarrassment - he was 28 for god's sake! The woman looked at him with a smile and that's when he saw it, her eyes. Her green eyes, emerald green eyes. For a moment, the time stopped as the realisation came to his mind.

"Mommy?" he said, not believing what he saw.

The woman stopped, an odd hopeful look in her eyes "Harry love, did you just say mommy? Can you tell it?"

He could not believe it, she knew his name, looked like the photographs he had of his mum and even reacted when he told her 'mommy'! Could it be possible? Was it a dream? A sick joke? For now it didn't matter, Harry was totally unable to pass behind the fact the maybe, just maybe it was his mum.

"Mommy" he repeated, this time with more conviction.

The smile she gave him could have blinded a blind man and she let out a cry of joy before calling "James, James, come on! Oh I'm so proud, his first word! James, come on, quick! This is marvellous! Our beautiful baby just said his first word! Oh my baby" she said as she hugged him.

"Well, what is it? Is Harry alright?" came of voice from the doorway.

"Better than alright James! You won't believe it, he just said his first word! He looked at me and called me 'Mommy'! Harry love, can you say it again for mommy?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Harry was so happy that he didn't even think that it could just be a dream or that, at 28, saying 'Mommy' wasn't some kind of accomplishment. He just looked at his mum and repeated "Mommy, mommy" louder than before.

Lily Potter literally glowed at her son as her husband looked like he was quite proud himself. "Woah son, you know how to make a good day, hey?" he said as he took his son in his arms.

As he saw his dad, Harry could not stop the hope that rose in him. Unsure, he tried to say "Daddy?"

That had quite an effect, James looked stunned as he looked at his son with the same look his wife had just moment before. "Harry?" was all he was about to say in a little voice full of emotion.

Without needing anything more, baby Harry tried to hug his father while chanting "Daddy, daddy, daddy,..."

Lily had tears of joy in her eyes as she watched her little baby with such a happy face telling his first words. It was like all a sudden there weren't anymore problem in the world and everything was perfect. She was laughing and smiling and couldn't remember ever being this happy.

It seemed than James was not far behind in those thoughts as he looked at his son in awe. This was one of the best days of his life, definitely a Patronus memory that was for sure. He turned to his wife "Well mommy, seems our little boy is growing up!" he said with a grin.

That seemed to put her out of her trance as she looked at her son lovingly. "And growing boys need to be fed! I will just put you a new nappy and we can go to breakfast"

"I will prepare it right away" said James.

Less than 10 minutes later the Potter family sat around the table enjoying a good meal of slightly burned toasts (James had never been able to cook to save his life).

Lily was feeding little Harry who felt it a bit strange being to be fed by his mother, using the old trick of the little broomstick but enjoying it all the same and James was quietly reading the _Prophet._

Harry, finally descending of his little cloud began to think. 'It seems I have gone back in time. How did this happen?' After a few minutes with no answer, he tried a different approach 'What is the last thing I did yesterday? I remember eating dinner and then going to bed. And then I was thinking about how everything would have been different if only... HO MY GOD that's it, you stupid! I wanted it to change so my magic made it happen. Shit! I didn't control myself well enough. What have I done? What will I do? I should go back, but I don't want to and if I don't have the will to do it than it is not possible, so I'm stuck here.' He thought furiously 'And since I am here, I cannot let them be killed! Is it possible to change things? Of course you dunderhead, after all it IS what I willed... So what day is it?'

As he was thinking, he didn't hear the bell which signalled that someone came from the fireplace and was startled when he felt someone tickling him mercilessly. Reacting instinctively, he levitated the person to the ceiling.

James and Lily Potter looked quite dumbstruck when Sirius Black found himself levitated more than 2 meters in the air looking quite stupid in his Halloween costume.

"What the...?" said Sirius from his place near the ceiling. "James mate, put me down now, this isn't funny!"

"Sorry Padfoot, but it isn't me this time" said James looking quite chocked himself. "Lils? Did you do that?"

"N-No dear" she said "Could it be? Harry?"

Harry having perfectly understood what was happening once he was past his surprise looked at his mum with what he hoped was a confused expression "Mummy?"

"Well" James chuckled "it seems to me that my son is quite the powerful wizard!"

"This is not funny, could you put me down please?"

"Well Sirius you got exactly what you deserved! Honestly trying to frighten my poor baby with your silly ghost costume..."

"I'm sorry Lils, and I would even make a bow and all, so if you could put me down... Please?"

Grinning, James drew his wand and tried a counter curse, but to everyone's astonishment Sirius continued floating in the air. With a sight, Lily drew hers and tried to put the poor man down, but nothing happened.

Harry decided that he would show a bit of what he was able to do. "Mommy?" He asked.

"Ho sorry honey" she said "but I think you just put Uncle Sirius on the ceiling when he frightened you" she took him in her arms. "Look there love, say hi to Uncle Sirius" she said with a laugh.

But her laugh quickly became a shriek of terror as she began to float next to Sirius with Harry in her arms as the little baby exclaimed "Unca' Pa'foot" trying to reach for his godfather.

"Harry" he heard his mum say with a frightened voice "honey, mommy would like to be on the ground dear."

"That's right son" his father said from the ground "come here, come to daddy with mommy and Padfoot"

And to their amazement, that's exactly what he did and floated quietly to his father's arms, gently deposing his mother and his godfather on the ground.

"Aren't we full of surprise today, hey little one? Not only your first words, but your first accidental magic!" said James with a smile so big that it must have been quite painful.

"That's my godson! A true Marauder if there was ever one! Putting ME, the great Padfoot on the ceiling and unable to come back on the ground first thing in the morning. He is not even 2 and already he has got the style for pranks! My, James, didn't we do a good work?"

"Unca' Pa'foot" little Harry exclaimed before once again flying to his godfather who catch him with of look of pure awe on his face.

"He just called me Uncle Padfoot" said Sirius dumbly.

"That he did" answered Lily. "My little boy is saying his first words today and doesn't seem to want to stop. I'm so proud!"

"That's my boy!" continued James "Clever, prankster, powerful enough at age 1 to put people in the air and with a look to make every woman fall"

After a short silence when everyone was looking lovingly at a giggling little Harry, James decided that it was time to come back to a serious topic "So, mate" he said "why is that we can see you so early today? Has anything happen?"

Nothing could have changed the ambiance as quickly as that as finally the topic of the war out of the fidelius charm that was protecting the Potters was discussed.

"Not a lot mate. Mad-eye captured 3 low-level deatheathers last night, but we lost 2 aurors in the same time. Other than that, it seems like You-Know-Who is preparing something in the near future, but you already know this. I have nothing more new to say, just that Moony Wormtail and Dumbledore say 'hi' and to wish you all a happy Halloween."

"That's sweet of them" said Lily "I wish we could go out, it has been weeks since we could come out of this house".

"I know Lily flower, but it is necessary, with the prophecy and all we don't really have a choice, we have to make sure our son survives" answered James tiredly.

"Ok, enough of the depressing stuff" interrupted Sirius "I came early so that I could have all day to play with my godson, because I haven't seen him for three days!"

"If you say so, mate. But can you tell me what you are wearing?" laughed James.

"Why, a muggle costume of course! You were to one to tell me that it was a muggle tradition to dress up like this on Halloween. Am I not a dashing ghost?" replied Sirius while making faces at little Harry.

'So today is Halloween' thought Harry 'Well so it means it happens tonight then. But this time, things will be different... Hell yes, I'm not going to let them be murdered this time around, everything will change, I will have a family'

And so the day passed, with Harry playing with his parents and his godfather, it didn't matter that he was 28 in the body of a toddler, it didn't matter that he could not totally control his little body or speak more than three words, Harry was happy, happier than he could ever remember, and when HE came tonight, he would be ready.

That evening as Sirius came back to his house, deciding to let the family have a quite evening after this wonderful day, there was no mistaking the fact that Harry was nervous. He seemed to be afraid of something, and no matter how much time they tried, Lily and James could not put him in his bed so they decided to come back to the living room to enjoy a quite night while trying to sooth their little baby.

"Why is he so agitated?" asked James "he usually doesn't need a lot of effort to go to bed, and look how stressed he is! Do you think he could be sick?" he said in a concerned tone.

"I don't know James" answered his wife while trying to see if her son had a fever "he doesn't have a fever, so he should be al..." but she was interrupted by a loud 'CLANG'

"Lily, it's the wards, it's him, take Harry and run, I will slow him down" James told her as he ran to the door. "I love you two, never forget it."

But he never make it to the door, as the most feared dark lord in history entered the room, letting no place for escape.

"My, my, what a pleasant surprise, all the family is here to welcome me!" the dark lord said with a cruel smile "I'm really touched by your hospitality, now I won't ever need to search for you around the house!" he added with a cold laugh that sent shivers to the spine.

"Voldemort, what do you want?" spat James as he slowly moved back to his wife and son.

"Hoho, Mr Potter, I see you're one of the few who can say my name, are you not afraid? As for what I want, well, I want the world, but for tonight I think the life of your son would be enough don't you think?"

"Never" yelled James Potter "If you want to touch him, you will have to kill me!"

"As you wish" answered the dark lord while launching his traditional sickly green curse.

As the killing curse flew to him, James could have dodged it, but as his wife and son were behind he stood still so that they wouldn't be hit by the terrible curse. He hoped his wife would be able to leave the house alive with their son. He was waiting for what he was sure was his last breath when suddenly he saw his son literally appear in front of him glowing with a soft light. Before he could do anything, he heard his son yell 'NO DADDY!!" and saw the curse hit him on his forehead. However what happened next was even less expected than what just happened: instead of falling dead on the floor, the light surrounding Harry literally burst and the green curse rebounded on him, faster than before, going back directly to the dark lord.

Lord Voldemort was having fun. Tonight, the Potters would be dead and, what is more important, he would have killed one of the possibly two prophesised children, he would go to the Longbottoms later tonight.

After receiving the secret from the fool Worm, Voldemort decided it would be best to wait until the evening when people were more relaxed and sleepy and would more likely let their guard down. So at 19.00, he came to the Potters. First thing he did was to put extensive anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. It didn't take him more than a couple of minutes before everything was ready, so he decided to begin his fun: destroying.

He destroyed the wards. Sure they were quite powerful, but he wasn't the most feared dark lord in recent history for nothing after all and it didn't more than 5 minutes before a loud 'BANG' echoed all around.

He was sure that the noise would alert people and that the Order would be here soon enough, so he decided that he wouldn't hunt tonight and sent a powerful locking charm on every doors and windows in the house. Without wasting any more, he destroyed the entrance door and walked to the living room.

As he entered in the living room, he decided that he could enjoy a bit of fun and taunted his victims before the kill. Of course, after all, what was life without any fun, even for a dark lord?

After a few polite words with James Potter he became bored with his game and decided to kill him before playing with the mudblood and the baby. That's when things didn't quite go as planned. The killing curse left is wand and went directly to James Potter's chest; of course he could dodge, but Voldemort knew that the stupid man wouldn't, that would let his curse hit his wife.

As he was enjoying the show, something that shouldn't have happened, happened. The Potter brat - who was in the arms of his crying mother - appeared just in front of his curse. 'How did this baby do that?' he wondered 'He his ways to young and I have put an anti-apparition ward It just shouldn't be happening'.

But his thoughts were cut short as a light flashed and his killing curse flew back to him with such a speed that he couldn't do anything, even if it had been slower, he was too stunned to even move a muscle. It was time to test if the rituals he had done would do their job and keep him alive.

* * *

A.N: So it was chapter one. Now to answer some possible questions: some may say that the entrance of Voldemort and his fight with James Potter didn't happen like this in the books; this is quite true, but here, Harry didn't behave like in the books, witch caused the fact that the Potters were trapped in one piece.

Is Voldemort dead? well that I can't tell you, as it will be in the next chapter

Why does Harry act like a baby and why does he trust that James and Lily are his parents without too much question? That's easy: he is in the body of a baby and no amout of magic can make a baby act like an adult, is way of thinking is not the same as when he was 28, even if he retains his mental abilities and his powers. Imagine yourself in your younger body...

Last thing, the power he knows not is really the one the was written on the grave of Merlin: he as merged his will with his magic, so to use magic, all he needs is his will and his imagination, no wand, no words. He has got limits through but that will be explained when telling about his training.

Thanks for reading.

Lisy


	3. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

A.N: Hi everyone, here is chapter 2. I know this is rather short (even if it is the longest so far), but I couldn't really do a lot more for fear of cutting the next few chapters too short.

First I would like to thank you fore those nice reviews. I'm glad to see that you seem to enjoy this story, so once again thank you.

Now to answer the reviews about the last chapter: first I would like to thank Alorkin for pointing me some of my mistakes. I fully admit that I didn't think about the fact that Harry was 15 months old, I was totally in my broomstick joke, but you are right, usually by that age Harry should be able to feed himself. Let's say that Lily was too happy that morning and she forgot it too? As for the spelling mistakes, I'll correct them as soon as possible.

As for Dumbledore: like you, I don't like him very much, but I don't want to write an 'evil' Dumbledore, in my opinion he is better described as a senile old man who has had too much power for far too long and is not quite in contact with the real world anymore. I think he really has the best intentions, but is just too senile to see that he makes more bad than good and to realise his errors afterwards. Another problem with Dumbledore is that people act like sheep around him. I don't like it at all, so in my story, I will try to give some people a brain - not all of them, obviously, as some characters are rather, well, dumb (like Ron, I'm sorry if some of you like him, but I don't like him at all).

Ok, enough talk, on to the story.

Enjoy

Lisy

**Chapter 2 - The aftermath**

James and Lily Potter didn't understand what happened, hell, they didn't even believe their own eyes. And for a good reason, their own son of not even 2 had just apparated, taken a killing cure, survived and somehow reflected it back to its caster. Said caster was now lying on the floor, a thick black mist coming out of his disintegrating body. It was surreal.

It continued like this for almost 10 seconds before there was no more mist coming out of the body. Said black mist then left quickly letting behind the black robes the dark lord wore that night. Curiously it seemed that his wand disappeared as well with the black mist.

When the dark lord left, Harry fell to the ground. That made the Potters come back to reality and immediately rush to their little baby. Said baby was covered in blood, his own blood escaping from a lightning shaped cut on his forehead, at the exact same spot the killing curse had hit him. Auror training kicking in, James began to cast every scanning charm he knew. Finding nothing wrong with his son except that he was exhausted and had a deep cut on his head that would probably leave a scar, he relaxed. As he cast the healing spell to close the cut, the bells in the fireplace rang and Sirius Black came out, visibly relieved when his eyes fell on James, not even registering that the door had been blown or that the robes of the dark lord laid on the floor or that James and Lily were kneeling next to their little baby with tears in their eyes.

"Thanks god, I arrived on time!" he said "Lily, James, you have to leave, now, Wormtail has left his hiding place, I don't know if..." but he stopped his ranting as finally he noticed that the scene in front of him was a tad out of place.

"No Sirius" said James "You are a bit late. He was here mate" he said in a small voice.

"What? Euh..." began Sirius, but he was cut short by Lily "Not now Sirius, we have to leave, the place is not secure. Could you floo Dumbledore so that we could go to Hogwarts?"

Sirius understanding the gravity of the situation didn't argue and directly floo-called Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

"James, what happened?" Lily said as Sirius was busy speaking with the headmaster.

"I'm... not sure Lils" answered James "I think we should ask Dumbledore, maybe he could tell us more. For now I'm just happy we all are alive" he said as he hugged his wife and his son in relief.

"Everything is okay, Dumbledore has opened the floo in his office" said Sirius. "Lily, you should go first with Harry. James will follow you and I will come just after. Now hurry, madam Pomfrey will be waiting for you on the other side"

As Lily disappeared into the flames, Sirius looked at James with a serious look that didn't quite fit the marauder that he was "I will kill Peter. That traitor sold you to..." he was once again interrupted by James who looked at him with the same look "You and me, Padfoot, but not now, now you come with me, Wormtail can wait, ok?" Nodding in understanding, Sirius let James to the fireplace and followed soon after.

In the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, madam Pomfrey was fussing around little Harry with an energy you couldn't tell she had. There was no sound for several minute as the matron examined every inch of the child, not wanting to let anything past her attention. Finally she looked up at the 4 other people in the room, smiling "He is quite exhausted, but apart of the scar on his head, there is nothing wrong with him. He should be alright by tomorrow."

"Thank you Poppy" said the voice of the headmaster "I'm sorry that I had to call you this late."

"Don't worry, I'm just glad that everyone's alright." Then she added before leaving "I'll see you all later. Have a good night."

After madam Pomfrey closed the door, Dumbledore began to speak again "Well, I don't think that you are in the mood for the formalities, so let's go straight to the point, shall we?" as he received nods from Sirius, Lily and James he continued "So, what can I do for you tonight?" he asked.

"Well," began James "I don't think you would believe us if we told you, and to be quite frank I have a difficult time believing it as well so, with your permission, I think it would be better if we showed you our memories in your pensive."

"Very well, James, I trust you know how to extract your memories of what you want to show me." Said Dumbledore as he removed his pensive from its closet.

"It would be best if you saw it too, Sirius" added Lily as James extracted the silver memory and poured it in the stone basin.

There was no sound as Sirius and Dumbledore entered the pensive. Lily leaned her heads on James's arm while still holding tightly on her son. "It'll be alright love" said James "We are at Hogwarts, we are safe, everything will be ok." He said quietly

It was that time that Sirius and Dumbledore came out of the pensive. Immediately, Sirius rushed to Lily and James "Ho my god, I can't believe it. I'm so sorry guys, I don't know what to say. He..." but, as it quickly became a habit that night, he was once again interrupted, by Dumbledore this time "Please Sirius, calm yourself, you are rambling" he said in a serious tone "Do take a seat, we have much to discuss."

As Sirius sat on a comfy chair, the headmaster re-sat himself behind his desk. "Lily, James, I'm sorry this happened to your family" he said "and I'm quite happy to see that everyone is alive and in good health." As no one said anything, he continued "now, I'm sure you have some questions, and I'll try to answer everything I can, but I'm sorry to say that there are a lot of things I'm not quite sure about myself, but I can guess." Once again, silence followed his speech.

"First, the most important news is that Voldemort has been banished - no, he isn't dead - he is actually in the form of a spirit or mist for the lack of a better name, but for now he is no treat anymore. Now I have to say that it is quite sure for me that he will probably come back later when he will find the way to get a body back, but I don't think it will be too soon." Nobody said a word, as everyone wanted to come to what they thought was the important part of this discussion: Harry

Seeing this, Dumbledore continued "As for your formidable son, I don't know for sure what happened, as it is the first time that I see something like this, but my guess is that his love for you and the fact that he seems to bite a very powerful child enabled him to do what he did." He said with his signature twinkle in his eyes.

"The bad news" and his tone became sad "is that the prophecy hasn't come to pass, as Voldemort is not dead. More, I can now safely guess that Harry is the only child of the prophecy, as the dark lord _"marked him as his equal"_ so Harry will have to fight him again in the future."

"Hold on" said Sirius "How did he mark him as his equal?" he said with a harsh tone.

"The scar on his forehead, Sirius. That and the fact that little Harry should have immense power to be able to survive AND reflect the killing curse tell me that he is at least Voldemort's equal in power, a feat that I can't ever claim myself."

A few seconds of silence followed before Dumbledore spoke again "Despite the fear for the future of young Harry, this is great news for the wizarding world. I wouldn't be surprised if this day soon became _'Harry Potter's day'_ or if Harry soon became even more famous than I. In fact I should probably contact the Order, the Daily Prophet and the ministry to make sure that everyone knows the good news as soon as possible." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, Albus" said Lily forcefully "I don't want you to make a circus beast out of my son. I agree that the wizarding world must know of the downfall of the dark lord, but you won't do that to my son."

"Lily is right; headmaster" added James "if what you said is true, then Harry as already much on his shoulders and he isn't even 2 years old. We don't want him to have to bear the burden of being a celebrity too."

"I will see what I can do in the morning" answered Dumbledore in a non-nonsense tone. "For now, maybe you should try to have some rest."

Sirius then jumped out of his chair "Right guys, come on, Grimmauld Place is always welcome to you anytime you want. Good night Albus."

With that, Sirius and the Potters left by the fireplace to Sirius's home.

The next day didn't begin as early as the previous as none had had a good night sleep. None except Harry that is, who slept like a stone as he was exhausted from the magic he had performed.

At eleven, Harry began to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that he was still in his baby body. He let out a sight of relief 'I'm still a baby, so this wasn't a dream. My parents are alive, I'm alive... What did happen to old Voldy-monkey? I remember reflecting his curse before he could hurt dad and next there was this mist-thing. So he isn't dead... I should have reacted better and killed him right here and there like I did last time, but it seems I don't really think straight in this body. Well, at least I've got 10 years before needing to worry about the psycho.'

As he was busy thinking, he noticed that he wasn't in his room like yesterday, but in a gloomy room, decorated in green and silver. 'Let me guess' he said to himself 'the most noble and ancient house of Black, we must be at Sirius's. Well, nothing I can do now to change anything, so I'll go out of this bed and eat something, man I'm famished!'

But as he soon remembered, he was a baby now, and things were much harder in such a small body. 'Ok, I'll use magic then, it's not that hard' and he levitated himself out of the little bed. That was not the thing to do, as immediately an alarm began to make the most horrible noise he had ever heard, immediately followed by an alert Lily Potter, a ready-to-kill James Potter and finally a sleepy Sirius Black.

"Wassat'?" asked the poor Sirius.

"It was my ward Sirius" answered Lily as she took her son in her arms "I set it up so that it would alert us if Harry was out of his bed."

"Ok, well if you need me, I'm in the shower" said Sirius, with the sleepiest tone ever possible.

"How did he find himself out of this bed?" asked James "I didn't see anyone here. Do you think it's possible he got out by himself?"

"Well, he is quite powerful, James." His wife answered while watching her laughing baby lovingly "After all, he DID levitate himself, Sirius and me at the same time yesterday, and you know what he did at the end of the day..."

"Well, yes... you're quite right once again, love" after some time he added "I should find that house elf of Sirius and make him prepare something to eat, then we should go see Dumbledore to discuss what happens now. What do you think?"

"I don't know... I would like to have just a quiet day... maybe we could wait for the Order meeting? After all, Albus is bound to make one sometimes today, no?"

"I guess" said James "okay, we'll see with Sirius while eating, we've got much to do."

Ten minutes later, a much more awake Sirius Black entered the kitchen "Hello everyone!" he said brightly "How are you all today?" as nobody answered he continued "Hey, why the faces? Be happy, you're all alive, and there is nothing you can do now about You-Know-Who, so quit sulking, okay? What will happen, well, will happen and there is no need to worry now, so put a happy smile on your faces and enjoy life ok?"

Again there was a tense silence, before Harry exploded in laugher "That's the spirit Pronglet!" he said "Man, aren't you the best, hey little one?"

"You're right Siri" said Lily, a small smile visible on her lips "there is no need to be depressed."

"Of course I'm right! After all, I AM the great Sirius Black, king Marauder of Gryffindor!"

"Let your head deflate some times Padfoot" a laughing James told his best friend "You're just the sidekick, I'm the king!"

"Ok boys, we don't want to enter this endless argument now, so shall we eat?" interrupted Lily. As the two nodded, quite aware that you don't want to come on the bad side of Lily before she has had the opportunity to drink a least 2 coffees, she added as an after-thought "beside, this is pointless, everyone knows that I AM the best."

The two decided to be wise and were just content to eat, smiling, the depressed mood now totally gone.

As the meal went to its end, Sirius called Kreacher, his elf "Kreacher, bring me the Daily Prophet of today, and be quick!" with a loud crack that could have been quite quieter, the elf disappeared, only to come back seconds later with an ever louder crack. "Go back to work and don't disturb us" Sirius said the elf as he took the newspaper from his hands.

"You could be at least civil towards him, Sirius" said Lily with a frown "there is no need to be this aggressive with Kreacher, I'm sure if you treated him better he would react better to you."

"You would think, would you? I would agree with you, but this one has been well trained by my mother, and you know how she is. No, I wouldn't have let him near my dog if I had one" answered Sirius.

"Well, then why do you keep him? You don't want him, he doesn't want you and you don't need him, so free him!" said Lily, her tone beginning to be hot.

"Hey, that's the idea Lils!" said Sirius enthusiastically "Kreacher, come here now!"

"What can Kreacher do for the blood traitor master now?" asked the elf with a voice full of loathing.

Sirius removed one of his socks "Take it, elf. Now you are free, get out of my sight" He said with such a happy face you could confound him with a kid in an amusement park.

"The master has given Kreacher clothes? But Kreacher is a good elf, he serves his mistress well, what would she say? Kreacher serves the Blacks, he cannot be free, Kreacher is a good elf..." he rambled "NO, Kreacher don't want to be bad elf, Kreacher is a proud elf of Blacks, Kreacher will do like his ancestors" and with a click of his fingers, the elf disappeared, letting in his place his head on a slab with his name on it.

Unfazed, Sirius drew his wand and banished what was left of Kreacher and took the Daily Prophet from the table to read it.

"Sirius" exclaimed a shocked Lily "tell me WHAT you just did do?"

"Why, I just did what you told... SHIT!" he said as he read the Daily Prophet "Guys, you are not going to like this..."

"What is it Sirius?" asked James, happy that Sirius had found something to divert his wife from the current topic.

"I'll read it aloud. Shit shit shit, what did he think he was doing... Ok, here it is" and he began to read:

**_You-Know-Who vanquished!_**

**_Harry Potter saves us all!_**

_By B. Liveme_

_Yes people, this article isn't a joke as the news comes from Albus Dumbledore himself, the Dark Lord You-Know-Who has been defeated yesterday evening by no other than a little baby of 15 months._

_Yesterday evening, You-Know-Who came to the Potters to kill them, but it seems that his evening didn't go as planed, quoting headmaster Dumbledore _"When You-Know-Who _(note that Dumbledore said the name) _sent a killing curse at James Potter, somehow little Harry was able to intercept the curse and then reflect it back to You-Know-Who _(again he said the name_), destroying his body and letting just a mist in his place."

_When asked how it was possible he answered _"My guess is that our young saviour is already quite powerful and that the pure love he feels for his parents triggered some unknown accidental magic."

_The last question the professor was able to answer before being called by the ministry of magic was to know how the boy already known as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was. _"I am quite pleased to tell you that young Harry is just a little tired and should be totally back on his feet by tomorrow. The only mark left by the encounter is a lightning shaped scar on his forehead."

_As now, we haven't been able to contact the Potters, but no doubt tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet will contain the interview of the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived._

_For more about You-Know-Who...p.2_

_For more about James Potter...p.3_

_For more about Lily Potter...p.6_

_Experts point of view...p.7_

As Sirius finished his reading, James and Lily were red with anger. "That stupid, senile, dunderhead old coot!" fumed Lily. "We told him we didn't want that, and what does he do? Rushes to the Prophet! Aaarrrg!"

"Calm down Lils!" said James in a too calm to be good tone "you're scaring Harry."

In fact Harry was himself quite angry, which expressed itself by crying and yelling. 'Stupid Dumbles, that's how I became to be a celeb' hey? YOU told the world with all your good words hey? Why Albus? Why?' The room began to shake, as Harry had only the idea of destroying things on his mind.

"Lily, calm him down, please, his magic is out of control" said James as calmly as possible as to not upset his son anymore.

Calming her son was much harder than she thought, but finally she was able to make him relax. After the storm everyone let out a sight.

"Ok, now that our emotions are in control, we stay calm and decide what to do." Said Sirius "There is a lot to do, and we should do it quickly before the shit Dumbledore just made for us becomes too much."

"Padfoot, you don't have to..." James began, but for once that's Sirius that cut him short "I know mate, and I don't do that because I have to, but because you are my friends, my family, and I WANT to help you guys. And before you say anything, you don't need to thank me ok? I'll help you and my godson with my life." He didn't let them the time to respond before continuing in a much lighter voice "And we should call Moony to explain things to him, he still thinks that I was the secret keeper. More, I'm quite sure he would kill us if we didn't let him come on this with us."

"Sirius, thank you, I don't know what to say" said James.

"Then don't say anything and call Moony. Don't forget to tell him that I'm not the secret keeper or he'll kill me on sight. When he is here, we'll decide what to do, ok?"

"So let me see if I've everything" said Remus as he, James and Sirius were seated around the kitchen's table in Gimmauld Place - Lily went to the living room with Harry as to prevent another outburst of magic "Last night, Wormtail gave the secret of your hiding place in Godric's Hollow to You-Know-Who. He was the secret keeper because you swapped him with Sirius in order to confuse the enemy. You-Know-Who trapped James, Lily and Harry in the living room, letting no place to escape and after a bit of taunting, he launched a killing curse at James. Then Harry of all people intercepted the curse only to reflect it at Him. Right?" After two nods, he continued "So then, Sirius arrived after finding that Wormatil had left and found James healing a cut on Harry's head and you came directly after that to Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Sirius then watched the memory of the night in the pensive and after that, Dumbledore told you that Voldemort would come back and that Harry was the only child who could kill him for good according to some prophecy. Then he told you he was going to tell everyone and you told him that you didn't want that. He said nothing about it, you left, and today you saw what he did in the Prophet. Now you are trying to see what you have to do. That's all?"

"Good summary, mate" said Sirius. "But first thing..."

"We would like to apologize" interrupted James "for believing you could have been the traitor in the Order."

"There is nothing to forgive, Prongs." Answered the werewolf "To be honest, I too would have thought this in your place."

"Thanks mate" said James "Now, back on track. I'll go and fetch Lily and we'll discuss what to do."

A minute later, James and Lily still with Harry in her arms entered the kitchen.

"First thing" began Lily "is to decide what to do with Albus." As the men nodded, she continued "He is a great wizard, but after what he just did, he just made things worse for us and I don't want him near my baby."

As Harry silently cheered 'GO MUM, GO!!" Sirius said "I agree with you, I think he would see Harry as some kind of weapon to kill You-Know-Who and it wouldn't be good for him."

"We should leave the Order, to begin with." Added Remus. "As it is, he would have too much power over us and that couldn't be any good."

"I'm with you guys" James voiced his opinion. "This time, we do things our own way, like in the good old times at Hogwarts. After all, we are adults and quite able to make decisions for ourselves. And I refuse to let the old man decide the life of my child."

"So that's settled, we cut the links with him. I'll write him a nice letter telling him exactly what we think of his methods and asking him to give us back the invisibility cloak." Concluded Lily.

"Next point" continued James while looking at his wife "I think we should leave Godric's Hollow and go living at Potter Manor." Lily looked like she was about to interrupt but James stopped her before she could say a word "I know it's a big house, especially just for three people, but the wards are much stronger than the ones there were in Godric's Hollow, and the only people who know where it is are you and me. We could also cast the Fidelius once more, but this time, you or I would be the secret keeper. No more allowing Dumbledore telling us into making someone else the secret keeper so that "in case of an emergency" we could be reached."

"Ok" Lily said, giving in "but the house-elves will be treated like employs and you'll not spend your day on the quiditch pitch, am I clear?"

"Yes dear" answered a grinning James as Sirius and Remus laughed silently behind his back.

"And of course, Sirius and Remus, you will always be welcome to come every time you want." Continued Lily as nothing happened.

"Thanks Lils, don't worry, we'll make a good use of that" said Remus while looking at Sirius with mischief in his eyes.

"Next, as much as I like my job, I think it would be best if I quit." Said James. "If we want to live in peace, as an Auror, it wouldn't be possible. And beside, with the family money and investments we could live more than 10 lives in complete luxury without any problem. As Lily has already left her job to be a 'full time mother' as she said it, it won't be a problem."

"I think that for now, that's all, no?" said Remus.

"Just two last things" said Sirius. "First, what do we do with the press? With what Dumbles has done, we don't have a lot of room..."

"Leave it to me" said Lily "You boys simply aren't subtle enough for something like this, I'll write them a nice letter explaining some little things and that should be enough." She said with a final tone.

"And second thing is: Wormtail." As Sirius said that, the atmosphere seemed to become cold and Harry began to cry "shh, it's alright honey, he won't be able to harm you, mom is here, shh..." Lily said to calm Harry.

"As much as it pains me" said Remus "we shouldn't do anything other than to report him to the aurors. We don't know where he is, and it's a bit late to begin a rat hunt after a whole day. We'll have to tell them that he is an animagus thought."

"You're right Remus" said Sirius with a sad look in his eyes "no rat-hunting."

"Ok, now that we have decided everything, I think it's time to move." Said James as he woke up. "Lily, could you begin the letters to Dumbledore and the Prophet?" as she nodded, he continued "Sirius, could we stay here one more night? We could go check the wards at the Manor tomorrow." Again, a nod. "Moony, could you come with me to Godric's Hollow so that we could pack everything? Sirius, could you stay with Lily and Harry?" As the two men nodded, everyone woke up and when to their respective tasks.

The next morning, Sirius and James came to Potter Manor, a beautiful Manor situated on the top of a small hill, surrounded by woods and a small river in Whales. They directly began to check the wards and to update/reinforce when needed. 4 hours later, the two exhausted men came back to Grimmauld Place.

"Everything is done" said James. "The only thing left is the Fidelius and we can move on."

After a quiet meal, Lily and James left together to cast the charm. Lily was the only one of the four to be able to do it as it was extremely difficult. So Remus and Sirius found themselves babysitting little Harry who couldn't have been happier at the moment. 'After all' he thought 'it's the first time I can play like this with them! Man, all the fun we'll have in the next years!'

Two hours later, James and Lily came back and Lily told them the secret of the location of Potter Manor.

As they left Grimmauld Place to move in Potter Manor, Harry couldn't stop smiling 'Goodbye old gloomy life, welcome new bright and happy life with my family!'

A.N: Well, here was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Once again, if you have questions/suggestions or just if you want to express your opinion, don't hesitate to review. I promise to answer in my A.N. in the next chapter.

Speaking of the next chapter, we'll see the Potters moving in Potter Manor, Dumbledore's, the Prophet's and the Minister's reaction to Lily's letters and finally, some details that they didn't think about in this chapter. I'll try to post it before Monday as after that I will have to slow down because of a project at work.

Thanks for reading.

Lisy


	4. Chapter 3 The new life begins

A.N: First of all, thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm quite happy to see that you like my story so far.

Please, do not apologise to point out my mistakes (I mostly think about hpfananita) English is, as a matter of fact, my third language and I've only used it for 3 years now, so I know I'm bound to make mistakes. In fact, it is I who should apologise as I know that some readers can be young (understand 13 and up) and that it would be bad for young people to read stories with mistakes, it could give them bad habits.

About the switch in secret keepers, in my story, of course Dumbledore did know, if you remember well, last chapter James said that he asked him and Lily to make one of their friends the secret keeper so that they could be reached in case of an emergency, so he had to know who it was, but as the Potters didn't die it is of no real consequence as there is no way Sirius would go to jail.

I didn't forget the Longbottoms, their fate will be decided in this chapter.

For Alorkin, Dumbles didn't agree with Lily, he just said "ok" to be at peace and he did just what he wanted afterwards without taking her into account. Also, like you I am 100% H/Hr, but it won't be before they reach Hogwarts in a few chapters (Harry is now just 15 months old after all). I also have a few possibilities with Wormtail, don't forget that this time the ministry will know about the fact that is his a rat, so it'll be harder for him to hide like this.

Finally, I'll make things move a bit faster, if not, Harry will never go to Hogwarts before I'm at least a hundred years old woman.

Now, the story.

Enjoy

Lisy

**Chapter 3: The new life begins**

With the help of magic and the 3 elves that worked for the Potters, it didn't take more than a day for everything to be unpacked and the house to be fully functional. The two days since the defeat of Voldemort had been hectic and they were happy that for now they were in no hurry for anything, were perfectly safe and ready to enjoy life.

That's how Sirius found them as they were eating a small (from a house elf point of view) breakfast.

Without even greeting his friends, Sirius ran to Lily and hugged her tightly while grinning like a madman "Lils! You ARE a GENIUS! I received the Prophet today and let me be the first to tell you what a remarkable job you did with this letter. Man, I was laughing like there was no tomorrow while reading this article. With this, you have definitively put Albus in his place, and you have done it publicly! You should have been a Marauder instead of your husband!"

"Woa there Padfoot, let my wife down, will you?" said James. "And what is it with Lily being a better Marauder than me?"

"Read for yourself, amateur, and learn from the TRUE prank-mistress, Mr Prongs. Not only did she put Albus in his place, but she managed to put the Daily Prophet and the public in her pocket. The cherry on the cake is that you should be left in peace too!" laughed Sirius, giving the newspaper to James.

****

****

**_The Daily Prophet - Special Edition!_**

**_The Downfall of the Dark Lord_**

_Editorial__:_

_Hello readers of the Daily Prophet. We, at the Daily Prophet, would like to apologize for the late coming of this edition. Due to the news of the defeat of the Dark Lord You-Know-Who, several of our workers didn't go to work yesterday and so we found ourselves unable to deliver your favourite newspaper._

_For making up for this unfortunate event, this special edition of the Daily Prophet will not cost the 3 extra sickles we usually charge for a special edition of your newspaper._

_Thank you for your comprehension_

_Yours,_

_I. Writeformoney - Chief Editor for the Daily Prophet._

**_The Potters speak! Lily Potter sends us a letter!_**

****

_By Rita Skeater_

_Yes, dear readers, as promised in the last edition of the Daily Prophet, we were able to receive words from the Potters and this article will be able to answer your questions._

_Yesterday, we at the Daily Prophet received a letter from none other than Lily Potter, the mother of The Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-lived. You can find this letter below._

To the Daily Prophet and its readers,

I am Lilly Potter and I write you this letter in the name of the Potter family. First of all, my husband and I would like to thank you all for the praise you have given our son. It truly warms our hearts to know that you think about him and would like for him to have a life as normal as possible.

Now, as you are all surely waiting for an explanation about the downfall of the dark lord, I will try to summarize for you what happened yesterday evening. At about 19.00, as we were enjoying ourselves in our living room, we heard a loud BANG as the wards surrounding our property were destroyed by You-Know-Who _(Note: Mrs Potter used the Dark Lord's name)_ he then made it so that it was impossible for us to escape the room. At this time, my husband tried to fight him in order to help me escape with our son. Unfortunately, my husband was losing and YKW (again she used the name) shot a killing curse at him. Suddenly, and we truly don't know how it happened, our son appeared in front of his father and was hit with the curse, but it didn't kill him, the curse rebounded and hit Him. Contrary to what the interview of Albus Dumbledore could make you believe, YKW seems to still be alive as we saw his body turn into a black mist before fleeing from our house.

As a lot of people know it, we were at that time in hiding under the fidelius charm. It is now evident that we made an error by choosing Peter Pettigrow and not Sirius Black (as the rumours seem to say) for our secret keeper as it is now clear that he sold us to the dark lord (as you probably know, the secret keeper can only give the secret willingly).

I feel obligated to also tell you that Peter Pettigrow is an undeclared animagus, his form is a rat. This is one of the reasons we choose him over our friend Sirius, we thought that Sirius would be too obvious of a choice and that Peter could hide easily in his rat form. We never thought he could sell us.

Unfortunately, I am afraid to say that you will not be able to contact us for now or even see us, as we are still in hiding in an other location for fear of the followers of the dark lord who are still on the loose. We hope you understand and will not be mad at us, I know those of you with children will understand our motives. I know the more traditionalists of you will say that "the public has the right to know" and that "the world should know their saviour" as an old acquaintance told us just after that night, and I will answer you the same thing I said to him, we don't want our son to become a young celebrity, he needs to be able to keep his head on his shoulders. What happened was a feat of accidental magic, and we can not explain how it did happen. So please do not make assumptions like our old acquaintance and the various experts did in the last edition of the Prophet. Of course, we also know that we can not stop the public of being curious, and do we promise that if a major event should happen that we think the public should know (we know you aren't interested in our private life of course), the Prophet will receive a letter from us along with pictures.

That said, we had another reason to believe that divulging these informations too soon would be a bad idea. We think that with all the parties and other activities witches and wizards were bound to do, deatheaters would be able to blend into society and escape the Ministry without too much trouble or even try to make as much damage as possible without fear of being caught as the Aurors would be too busy. Now, we know we aren't always right and we hope that Headmaster Dumbledore is right and that he didn't divulge this knowledge too soon and endanger the lives of Britain's citizens.

We hope everyone will be able to come back to a normal life and that the streets will be sure once again.

Yours truly,

Lily Potter.

_We, at the Daily Prophet, would like to thank Mrs Potter for her explanations and her willingness to let the public know about our saviour. Of course we give our total assurance to the Potters that they private life will stay private, and we assure you, readers, that every letter and picture from the Potter family will be forwarded to you by this newspaper._

_Why didn't Dumbledore listen to the Potters?... p.3_

_The deatheathers still among us...p.5_

_More about the fidelius charm... p.8_

"My wife is brilliant!" exclaimed James. In his seat, Harry agreed with his father 'Mom is scary, she thought about everything and she said it in such a way that everyone has to agree with her and will like us. She even put Dumbles down! Go mom!!!'

"Hey, now that I think about this, didn't you also send a letter to Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

"I did," answered Lily "and I take it that's why we weren't asked to come to any Order meetings."

"And what did you send him, if I may ask?" asked James, curious.

"You may", she said "and I'll only tell you that he received one of those special Howler Molly Weasley is so fond of." She ended with a smirk "I hope it burned his bard, the old fossil."

After she dried her son's mouth with a napkin, she turned to Sirius "I told him that you would come today to take the cloak back, Sirius, I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I'll go right before work." Answered Sirius. "You have no idea how many muggles have to be obliviated. It's crazy. I should follow James and resign." And with that he went out to Hogwarts.

30 minutes later, he was back with the invisibility cloak. "Lily, I don't know how you did it, but he was almost pushing me to take the cloak and not wait before I gave this back to you. It looked very important for him that I gave it back to you as soon as possible. Before you worry, I verified and there is nothing wrong with the cloak, there are no tracking charms, listening charms or portkeys, the cloak is clean. What did you do to him?"

"That was easy" she said with a too sweet smile "I just said him that if he didn't behave, Harry would not go to Hogwarts and that maybe if he was a very good boy, I wouldn't destroy his reputation too much..."

"How did you end in Gryffindor I'll never know" said James while looking in awe at his wife.

____________________________________________________

The next edition of the Daily Prophet, however, didn't bring good news like the previous day. This time it was Remus Lupin who came out of the fireplace as the Potters finished breakfast.

"Hey Moony" said James with a cheerful voice. But as he saw the face of his friend he expression quickly became concerned "What's wrong mate?" he asked.

"Here" said Remus giving him the day's newspaper "you better read it yourself. Maybe you should read it too Lils, I'll look after Harry. It's bad news."

And so, both the Potters began to read.

**_The Longbottoms at St Mungo._**

_By Rita Skeater_

_Yesterday evening, at approximately 22.00, Green Manor, the Longbottom's house has been attacked by some of the last free deatheaters: Barty Crouch Jr, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Immediately, alarms went of and alerted the Aurors, however, as all Aurors on duty were patrolling the streets to stop wizards and witches casting spells and discussing magic in front of the muggles, the response time to the attack was very long._

_As the Aurors arrived more than 25 minutes after the beginning of the attack, a team led by the now legendary Auror Alastor Moody was able to capture the 4 deatheaters._

_However, they were already too late as Frank and Alice Longbottom had already been tortured behind repair by the crutiatus curse. They were immediately brought to St Mungo were the Healers are still trying, as you read this article, to help them recover their sanity. From a first report, the recovery of the Longbottoms seems unlikely. For now, their young son, Neville, will be living with his grandmother Augusta Longbottom._

_For now, we do not know why the deatheaters tortured those poor souls instead of merely killing them as deatheaters usually do. However, one thing comes to mind about those events. Indeed, we remember Lily Potter's letter from yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet:_

" ... divulging these informations too soon would be a bad idea. We think that with all the parties and other activities witches and wizards were bound to do, deatheaters would be able to blend into society and escape the Ministry without too much trouble or even try to make as much damage as possible without fear of being caught as the Aurors would be too busy. Now, we know we aren't always right and we hope that Headmaster Dumbledore is right and that he didn't divulge this knowledge too soon and endanger the lives of Britain's citizens."

_We must now wonder why Dumbledore didn't listen to the Potters before coming to us to give those informations, insisting that we publish it as soon as possible. Did he REALLY have our best interests at hearts or does he have other plans? Or maybe he is now too old to take important decisions about the security of our country?_

_We, at the Daily Prophet, would like some explanations from the Chief Warlock. We also want to give our sincere sorry to the Longbottoms and hope that everything will be for the best for them._

As they finished reading the article, Lily had tears in her eyes, and James was white with anger.

"Alice and Frank..." murmured Lily. "Why?"

"BASTARDS!!!" yelled James, "How is it possible, they were under a fidelius, and Dumbledore was the secret keeper! HOW?"

"He probably thought that since YKW was gone there was no need for the charm anymore and disabled it." Said Remus from the doorway with Harry in his arms

As he heard those words, Harry saw red 'So, Dumbles, not only were you happy to put me on the spotlight, but you have to have your followers tortured as well! ALBUS F****** DUMBLEDORE, if I didn't know better, I would think you work for Voldemort STUPID BASTARD!'

Lily, immediately recognised the signs as her son's magic began to burn the air around him. "Remus, give me Harry, please. And James, stop yelling, you're upsetting him and, well you remember what happened last time, don't you?" James immediately stopped and looked ashamed "Sorry love, I shouldn't lose my temper like this." Then looking at his son "Don't worry son, everything is alright, ok? Please calm down..."

Even with the efforts of both his parent and Remus, it took more than 30 minutes before Harry was calm again 'This is unexpected' he thought 'Who would have told I would need anger management at 1?' he chuckled a bit at the thought 'Still, I must be more careful, I could harm someone or they could become afraid of me.'

And so the day went until Sirius came out of the fireplace a little before 18.00 "Woah guys, I'm knackered. Long day obliviating the muggles. And with all this shit with Frank and Alice... I think I'll change my job. Maybe I could work in the sports department or something like this."

"Well mate," answered James "I think that would be a good idea, Auror job is not as fun as we thought while in school..."

"Exactly, and honestly there are also the sexy chicks who work for the broom companies, if I were to work in the sports department..." but he never finished is sentence as Lily hit him on the back of the head "Sirius Orion Black, women are not here to satisfy your perverted mind so please stop acting like a school boy with a too big libido. Who knows, if you start behaving like a gentleman maybe one day you could fine yourself a woman..."

Not wanting an endless argument, Remus interrupted them "I think the house elves just said that dinner is ready and I'm famished, so if we could..."

And life went like this at the Potters.

_______________________________________________

As time passed, Harry's life couldn't be any better, he had what he always dreamed: his parents, his godfather and Remus all alive and in good health. He had a plan for this life, and nothing would change it: first, he was going to become more adept at things like speaking and walking. Next, he would continue to show what he was able to do with magic, no doubt his parents would believe it to be accidental magic, but all the same, he knew that if he was to do it long enough he could come up with a way to explain why he couldn't use a wand come his eleventh birthday - One of the drawbacks of using magic like Merlin, he had realised while he trained, was that his magic was changing to be able to use it only with his will, and he couldn't use his wand anymore, it simply didn't work.

The third thing he wanted to do before going to Hogwarts was to become knowledgeable in everything he could find a book on. He wanted to make his parents proud, no matter the price. He had to admit that he had an advantage thought, as he had spent 10 years training his mind.

He didn't know yet what he would do while at Hogwarts. After all, what could he learn about this sort of magic? First he had already graduated, and second, he couldn't use a wand. But as it was more than 9 years from now he decided he would work on it later, same for his 'friends', there was no need to worry about this for now.

And so, Harry followed his plan to the letter. By Christmas that year, he was able to walk and was, to his relief, potty trained. He had also added a few words to his vocabulary such as "Please", "Thank you" and Lily's favourite "Love you". As for his magic, he used it almost everyday for such things as summoning a cookie or his favourite, flying to his parents. He figured that maybe one day he would be able to fly like this on the outside, it would be awesome!

That's also the same Christmas that Sirius announced that he had finally decided to be rotated to the sport department of the ministry. Remus, while unable to find a job due to his lycantropy, didn't have a too hard live as he was, most often than not, at the Potters. In fact James had clearly put his foot down one day and told him to accept that he was family and to stop his nonsense about money. That's when Harry decided to add his piece to the mix: flying to the arms of the werewolf, he hugged him and said in the sweet voice only little children have "Love You, Uncle Moony". After that, Remus never argued again.

Soon came Harry's second birthday, granted it wasn't that great of a party as he was only two, but this his one of his fondest memory as it was his first birthday party ever. He mostly received toys, but he also received baby books - whose he was happy to receive as he would then be able to fake learning to read and then could attack bigger and more difficult books. To stay in the good graces of the Daily Prophet, Lily wrote a little letter and sent two pictures of the little party.

In October, Sirius was promoted as the director of the department of magical sports. The other candidate for the post had been Ludo Bagman, but he had been dismissed because he had a gambling problem, so Sirius got the post.

Coming Christmas, James and Lily came face to face with a problem they hadn't considered before: usually, at two and a half, children began making friends with other children at the kindergarten. The problem was that it was dangerous to let Harry go out of the house, so they decided to find another solution: if Harry couldn't go to kids, the kids would come to Harry. However it soon became quite hard, as they didn't want to compromise themselves too much. So choices were narrowed down to family and very close friends. Finally, it was decided that they would try with young Nymphadora Tonks as Sirius had a total trust in her parents, Ted and Andromeda. Andromeda was the cousin of Sirius. Nymphadora was three years older than Harry, but the adults thought it wouldn't be a problem as little Harry was very smart and quite mature for his age.

That's how, on his third birthday, Harry had the pleasure to be reintroduced to Nymphadora 'Don't-Call-Me-That' Tonks. At first it was a bit awkward as the young girl didn't want to play with "The baby", even if said baby was the Boy Who Lived, so she began to make faces to Harry, changing her hair colour and the form of her nose.

Harry decided that Tonks could be a good friend and wondered why he really never took the time to speak with her in his previous life 'Well, nothing like a good joke to break the ice... what could I do to make friend with her?' That's when it struck him 'Of course' he thought and silently grinned as he began to copy the faces she was making. It was a bit hard as he never thought of using his magic in such a way, but he managed it all the same.

THAT stunned her! She thought she was the only one to be able to do that, her mother had told her that it was a very rare gift, so she did the first thing that almost any little girl would do in this situation, she yelled "You're one too? Mom, Dad, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, Cousin Sirius, Mr Lupin, come!!!"

With all the noise she was making, the adults came as quickly as possible, believing the worst had happened.

"What happened, Nym?" a concerned Andromeda Tonks asked her daughter.

"Mom, he is one too! Harry, he did like me!" said an excited Nymphadora.

By this time, everyone except the Tonkses was totally confused. "Huh, Andromeda, could you explained what happened, please?" asked Sirius.

"Nym, you're sure?" Andromeda asked her daughter. As Nymphadora nodded, Andromeda turned to face the others. "Well you see, our little Nym is a metamorphomagus. And it seems that little Harry is one too."

"Harry is a metamorphomagus?" asked Lily with awe in her voice.

"It seems, if what Nym says is true" answered Andromeda.

"How do we check?" it was James.

"The easiest is to see him change his appearance. Nym, could you do what you did before calling us? Maybe Harry will do it again..."

"Ok mom" she said and then proceeded to change her face in front of Harry.

Harry was ecstatic, not only had he be able to break the ice with Tonks, but now he could do something very few people were able to do, and he was sure is parents would be proud. So he proceeded to copy what Tonks did, to the amazement of his audience.

"Well, that's settled." Andromeda said. "Harry is definitively a metamorphomagus, congratulation!"

Harry of course knew he wasn't a metamorphomagus in the usual sense of the word. His magic was just too different than the one of the other people around him. For him it wasn't a special power, it was just a different way of expressing said power. But it wasn't important, now he was sure he would be able to make friends with Tonks and he also would be able to show a bit more of his power in a daily basis. 'The best thing' he thought 'is that when I am a bit older we will be able to go out of the house as I will be able to disguise myself!'

Soon the day was over and the Tonkses went back home with a promise to at least visit once a weak so that Harry and Nymphadora could play together. As soon as everyone was gone, Lily began to write her yearly letter to the Prophet, of course forgetting to tell the fact that her son was a metamorphomagus.

___________________________________________________________________________________

A.N: Here we are, chapter 3 is done. I'm a bit disappointed in this chapter, but I don't see how I could change it, as everything is necessary for the following chapters.

First, the pairing in this story isn't Harry/Tonks, they will become like brother and sister as the story progress. This story is 100% Harry/Hermione, promise.

Speaking of Tonks, I know she is supposed to be much older, but as it is a fanfic, I think it's not really a problem. Don't worry; I don't intend to change every character like this. From now on, the only changes will be more on the brain side of people and they won't change drastically. However, I'll include several new characters (not a lot, I just think that Sirius and maybe Remus should have families of their own.)

I know I went a bit fast, as Harry goes from 1 to 3 in this chapter, and will go even faster in the next as I intend to go to his 11th birthday and his Hogwarts letter, that's were I'll slow down once again as the story will become more and more interesting.

Now, I have a little problem. I already do know where I'm going with this story and the majority of the plot is already in my head, but I wonder... Should James and Lily have another baby? I don't know. I like stories where Harry has siblings, but let's be honest, James and Lily are in hiding and they know Voldemort will come back. Would they make another child, knowing that Harry will have to face Voldemort again? I know they had Harry despite the war, but I don't know of they should have another baby. If you have an opinion, let me know.

That's all for now. I'll try to have next chapter out by the end of the week.

Don't hesitate to review.

Thanks for reading

Lisy

A.N.2/Update: I'm sorry, it seems that everyone thinks I made Lily tell the world about the metamorphomagus abilities of Harry. Of course not, I really didn't mean that so I changed the last sentence. I also corrected some spelling mistakes.

By the way, I didn't forget that Neville is Harry's age, but I didn't pick him because not only is he not family, but also Augusta isn't a close friend: Frank and Alice were, but Augusta isn't (a bit too old for them to create a friendship, she is more an acquaintance). It also helps that Harry and Neville don't know each other: like this when they come to Hogwarts, it'll be easier for Harry not to hang out only with him as it would be the case otherwise (kids tend to stay with their friends when coming somewhere they don't know, so it would be harder for them to make friends with other children). I prefer to make them become friends at Hogwarts.

Lisy


End file.
